Totally Wicked!
by CerealPrince101
Summary: After the Total Drama contestants finish their time on the show, the drama for Heather lives on. She takes a reunion trip, sees Alejandro for the first time in a while, passes out and dreams of Oz. Were Heather's intensions always so bad? Find out in Heather's visit to the magical land as the Wicked Witch of the West!
1. The Cheat Sheet

**The Cast Of Totally Wicked**

Heather- Elphaba

Lindsay- Glinda

Alejandro- Fiyero

Sierra- Nessarose

Chris- Wizard of Oz

Courtney- Madame Morrible

Noah- Doctor Dillamond

Cody- Boq

Ezekiel- Flying Monkeys

Tyler- Guards

Katie, Harold, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff- Background People

**This is my guide to you guys about who is who. Any suggestions or changes I should make? The only one I don't want to change is Heather, since she is the main character. But, any other suggestions I will take into consideration! Hope you like the idea!**


	2. Prologue, No One Mourns the Wicked

**Totally Wicked!**

**Prologue/ No One Mourns the Wicked**

**This story is written in Heather's point of view. The characters will be referred to in their Total Drama form.**

**(Prologue)**

I should have never gone to that party.

Hello. For those of you who don't know me, I am Heather, possibly one of the most evil people to ever hit reality tv. To be more specific, I served my time on the show Total Drama, where I served 4 seasons of brutal pain from the fellow campers, viewers, and most importantly- Chris.

In my first season, Total Drama Island, I was a total bitch. I deserved to get my hair shaved off, to get my karma served to me by Gwen, Owen, and Lindsay. Then, in Total Drama Action, I tried my best to be better, I really did. I played the game fair, didn't lie, and even helped Leshawna. I admit, I WAS boring that season, which is why I probably didn't make it to the merge. Finally, Total Drama World Tour, was my season. I had my hair back, played nicely, tried to be nice to some people, and finally, taking down Alejandro and winning the million, only for it to be taken by Ezekiel.

I would probably tell you about All Stars, but it hasn't aired yet, soooo...

As I said before, I took Alejandro down. Before I did that, he kissed me, and was the first boy to ever kiss me. But do I like him? Let's just say, this story will tell you. This story takes place right before the All Star season, while the new cast was still on the island. Let's just say, if you thought saw a different side of me before, you haven't seen anything yet.

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

I got to Chris McClean's mansion at 7:23, and tried to be fashionably late. All the other original contestants were there (except Blainley). Owen, Izzy, Eva, Sadie, and Katie were eating, Justin was looking at himself in the mirror, while Beth and Lindsay swooned, much to Tyler's jealousy. Noah and Gwen were reading, Duncan was carving skulls into the building, Courtney was glaring at him, Trent played the guitar, Harold, Leshawna, and DJ were TRYING to dance, Cody was getting squished by Sierra, Geoff and Bridgette were making out, and Ezekiel was awkwardly sitting there, after he recovered his injuries.

I saw everyone, except...

"Alejandro Burromuerto is here!" He barged into the room, and everyone gave him a glare. Cody, Noah, Sierra, and Duncan (the four people who would actually talk to me) said I blushed at this. A few people glared at me, but not EVERYONE. I did gain some points for taking him down. Alejandro looked like he was about to talk to me, but then-

"Alright! Time for your meal!" The ugly Chef Hatchet told us. He was the worst cook, but when he wanted to, he could actually give us a meal. Thankfully, tonight was that night.

However, Chris made name cards, where he was at one head of the table and Chef was at the other, probably for them to make goo goo eyes at each other. Who did I sit next to?

Alejandro.

Surprisingly, he took his seat nonchalantly. We didn't say much, as a matter of fact, we said nothing to each other, until Chris claimed he had an announcement to make.

"Lindsay, Alejandro, Sierra, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, please stand up!" All 7 of us stood, wondering why, until he told us. "You seven, along with another seven from the new cast, will be competing in Total Drama All Stars!" Duncan and Gwen made out, knowing they'd have a second chance, Courtney still glared at them, Sierra cried that Cody wouldn't be in it, and Lindsay questioned what was going on. Seriously, why was I even friends with her?

I was in misery. I was on the show for three freaking shitty seasons, where I had fatal experiences (like in my Revenge of the Island cameo) and finally proved myself a hero. Couldn't that be enough? But now, Chris was bringing me back again, with complete strangers, people who hated me, people who I hated, and Sierra, who we all know has her quirks.

That left me and Alejandro, standing in shock. After his injuries, he was also pretty pissed to be returning. But then, he caught me out of the blue.

"Would you like a kiss, my beautiful novia?" He asked, puckering his lips.

I was never a perfect Spanish student, but I did know "novia" meant girlfriend. So on top of that, the stress of a new season, and all the commotion, I passed out.

***...***

I must have been out for what seemed like a few seconds, and woke up to a bunch of school children, who looked like Geoff, Bridgette, and Katie, screaming and pointing at me.

Suddenly, I remembered who I was. My name was Elphaba, I am green, my sister was Nessarose (who would look like Sierra) and I would be thought of as wicked.

**So what do you think? A LOT better then Total Drama Forever, and I'm gonna try and focus on this story a little more. Tell me what you think, and stay tuned!**


End file.
